


At Least Tell Me Just to Move On

by opaqueraindrops



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dadsona is upset™, kind of slow burn but more slow hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opaqueraindrops/pseuds/opaqueraindrops
Summary: Inspired by the song "Out Loud" by Gabbie HannaRobert said he was going to take time to "better himself" and become a better man. Dadsona doesn't understand what part of bettering yourself means completely abandoning a person who loves you.





	1. Introduction

Life is not bad. It’s just not great.

When Robert told me that he wasn’t ready for a relationship and wanted to better himself for, well, himself and Val but also for me, I had no issue with it. Of course, I was going to be sad that we could no longer be intimate. But I was not going to let my selfishness get in the way. I want the best for Robert, and I know that Robert was probably going to tear himself apart if we did get into a relationship immediately. He has his demons he has to face before he could let anyone else in. I get that.

What I don’t get is how he could be so selfish and cut himself out of my life completely. How he can stop hanging out with me. How he can ignore my texts and calls. How he could push me away even when I’m on his front porch, crying and begging for him to at least look at me. I don’t get any of it.


	2. Empty Nest Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been having a hard time dealing with Amanda's absence, and Robert doesn't reply to you for the first time in two months.

_Empty Nest Syndrome - 8 months ago_

* * *

 

I hadn’t felt this sense of worthlessness and loneliness since Alex died, but it’s back to haunt me again. I was happy to see Amanda go off to college, especially since she was ecstatic to get accepted. Now that she’s physically gone and that my duties as a parent are mostly fulfilled, I have this sinking feeling in my chest—as if I just lost a fraction of my life. I can’t help but think how silly I’m being and tell myself to get over it, but I still miss my little Amanda Panda.

I decide to stop throwing myself a pity party and call her. If I’m missing her this bad, I can just talk to her, right? My fingers freeze over her contact name in my phone. What if she’s busy with her new life?

I pace around the living room in my pajamas that I didn’t bother to change out of and think about the possible outcomes. I come to the consensus that if she is busy, she'll call me back. No big deal. Exhaling out a large sigh, I press call before I can chicken out again.

It rings three times before she picks up with a cheerful, “Pops! What’s up?”

I smile instantly at the sound of her voice. This was the best decision I’ve made all week. “I just really miss you, Panda,” I reply honestly. My heart is aching so my bad dad puns powers are faltering. Man, I’m starting to lose my touch.

“Oh, Dad. What am I going to do with you when I transfer to Paris?” she questions.

“What?!” I shout. She was going to move even further away? The sinking feeling in my chest returns as I start thinking about what leaving to Paris would ensue. Not only would the cost of tuition raise, but it would also take a longer amount of time to reach Amanda in an emergency. However, I know how important photography is to her; so who am I to forbid her? She is old enough to make her own decisions, and I want to support her to the best of my ability.

Before I can worry myself even more with the what-ifs, Amanda laughs, “I’m just kidding. I'm actually going to Tokyo."

My stomach drops even further than I thought possible. But my previous thoughts are still true, and I will always value her happiness over mine. So I swallow my sadness and respond with the most genuineness that I can conjure. I sincerely tell her, "Honey, if that's what you believe is best for you, then I support you."

Amanda gives another laugh which leaves me confused more than I have been all week. "Dad, I'm just pulling your leg. I'm not going to Tokyo or Paris. I'm not even leaving the city. I thought you got better at seeing through lies after all the time with Robert.”

I let out a relieved sigh. “That wasn’t funny, Panda. What if my fragile, little, old heart stopped, huh?” I joke back. "I was about ready to book a hotel near your college so I could stay with you until your departure."

I could practically see the eye roll in her next statement. “Yeah, yeah. But to be honest, I miss you too.”

Amanda and I talked for a bit more before she had to go to her class. Although the phone call had eased some of my anxiety, the loneliness I before felt immediately returned. I chewed on my lip, trying my damn hardest not to cry because of a silly situation.

I pick up my phone and shoot Robert a quick message, hoping to find a way to distract myself.

 _hey_ _are you busy? if not, can we hang out?_

I hit send before I could even think and only realize afterward how desperate I sound. I don't seem to think when it comes to Robert. Besides, if anyone can cure my loneliness, it would be Robert.

Strangely, he doesn't reply for ten minutes. Then those ten minutes turn into an hour and that hour into three. When we first started to hang out, Robert would often not reply or reply days later. However, after Amanda's graduation party, he would always reply to me within five minutes. I find myself sending him another text before I could fully process doing so.

_is everything okay robert?_

I try to calm myself down when thoughts of Robert finding me annoying start to crowd my mind. "Maybe he lost his phone or it's out of battery," I rationalize. Obviously, that must be it. Yeah, Robert would never purposefully ignore me, especially not when I'm concerned about his wellbeing. He knows how bad my anxiety and overreacting can become if left to fester.

I look around the house and feel myself become sick again. I need to get some fresh air. I look through Dadbook to see if anyone is online but no luck. Sighing, I pick up my phone to see who would be cool with hanging out on short notice. The only option I could think of is Mary, but I've never hung out with just her. It was always Mary, Robert, and me. I'm afraid of things being awkward, but the fear of being alone overcomes the fear of being an embarrassment.

 _hey_ _you want to get drinks at jims and kims tonight? i asked robert but no answer_

Almost instantly, I receive a reply from her.

_yeah i need to get away from the blond demon anyways_

_be there in 10 or ill barhop without you_

I smile a bit at the second message. Though it sounds cruel, I know that's just Mary's way of saying "don't keep me waiting because I want to drink with you."

I quickly throw on some jeans and a jacket to cover my pajama shirt before heading out. Before I could stop myself, I shout "Good night, Amanda!" I freeze when I realize that I won't get a good night back. All the more reason to go get drunk with Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh ! I'm so sorry this took a week. I wrote half of it the same day the introduction was posted, but I didn't have time to finish the second half until a couple days later and only had time today to edit. Sorry that it's a bit short; the nest chapters will most likely be longer.


End file.
